1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel including a pair of opposed side frames, a spool rotatably supported between the side frames, a drive mechanism for rotating the spool, a clutch for selectively connecting and disconnecting power transmission between the spool and the drive mechanism, and a control member attached to one side frame for controlling the clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical conventional fishing reel of the above-noted type, the control member for controlling the clutch is constructed as a lever member pivotably attached to an outer face of one of the opposed pair of side frames. In a further conventional fishing reel as disclosed in a Japanese published patent gazette No. 55-32334 for example, the control member is constructed as a push button operated only for a declutching operation while a clutching operation is effected by rotation of a handle operatively connected to the spool.
With the first-mentioned conventional reel, the stop position of the control lever must be recognized solely by finger feel of the user. As such, the user often finds it difficult to feel, i.e. to recognize whether the clutch is presently engaged or disengaged. Further, since the user must bend his finger to reverse the control lever, a quick clutch operation is impossible.
With the second-mentioned reel, a clutch operation requires the user's finger movement between the control button and the spool handle. The necessity of such finger movement hinders quick and smooth clutch operation particularly when the operation has to take place repeatedly in series. Further, like the first-mentioned reel, it is rather difficult for the user to recognize the current state of the clutch solely by his feeling of projection/depression of the control button.
With view to the above-described shortcomings of the prior art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing reel of the above-noted type which enables the user to more reliably recognize the present state of the clutch and also enables him to operate the clutch repeatedly and continuously with great ease and increased speed.